(1) Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener combination for shoes including abutting or overlapping elastic strips each of which are connected between spaced apart eyelets of the shoe. In particular the present invention provides the strips with unitary indicia provided on at least two of the strips.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art has shown elastic laces which are stretched between spaced apart eyelets of a shoe. Illustrative of such fasteners are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,144,621 and 4,210,983 to Green. Other related patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,004,702 to Luttmann; 2,069,083 to Adamson; 2,082,537 to Butler; 2,824,351 to Webb; 3,533,172 to Jones; 3,701,572 to Velasquez; and 3,931,686 to Rathbun. None of these patents describe strips which are joined together with indicia forming a unitary design. Various holding means for the laces are described in these patents, some of which are expensive to manufacture.